vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Saturn
Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C ''' '''Name: Saturn, Subaru Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Male Classification: '''Deity, Former Human, Bronze and Steel Saint, God of Time and Space '''Age: His true age is unknown, likely thousands to millions of years old. Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, agility, endurance, possesses Divine Cosmo (also absorbed most of Athena's and Pallas' Cosmo), skilled warrior, atom manipulation and destruction (can bypass durability by hitting the atoms of the opponent), telepathy, powerful telekinesis (threw a planet-shaped meteor at Kouga), can counter or nullify any technique after seeing it being used once (Can adapt to techniques seen or suffered once through observing the components of the attack), can attack non-physical beings, energy blasts, higher senses to track people and events over large distances and possibly through dimensions, flight, considering that this is Subaru, he should still be capable of the same abilities that he had in his human form, such as: can summon meteors and fire projection, forcefields, matter manipulation (He created the Chronotectors and gave the Pallasites First Class their Great Swords, created new clothes and armor for himself after his battle with Kouga), memory erasure and shapeshifting (Worried about the power of humans who have overcome many Gods in the past, Saturn developed a complex plan. Anxious to learn more about humans, he took the form of a Steel Saint named Subaru and sealed his memories away), Immortality (Types 1 and 4), can survive in space, time-space manipulation on a universal scale (Saturn has full control of time and space and is able to stop the entire universe's time), healing, (he can heal himself anytime by manipulating time and space), empathy (felt the emotions of the Omega Saints before he fought them), dimensional travel via powerscaling, some form of image projection/astral projection/illusions, can heal and repair cloths and reality warping (repaired the Equuleus Bronze Cloth, which was comepletly destroyed beyond repair after awakening to his true form.) Weaknesses: '''Doesn't use his powers to their fullest extent. '''Destructive Capacity: Universe Level+ to Low Multi-Universe Level+ (Absorbed both Athena and Pallas's cosmo, ROFLstomped Saggitarius God Cloth Seiya and the Omega Bronze Saints, who held the Power of the Macro Cosmo: the same Cosmo that created the universe, which was set off by Cronus. Is rather equal to Ultimate Pegasus Omega Cloth Kouga) Range: Universal Speed: Massively FTL+ ''' '''Durability: Universe Level+ ''' to '''Low Multi-Universe Level+ (Can tank attacks from Ultimate Pegasus Omega Cloth Kouga and live.) Lifting Strength: Class 100+ '''(via Powerscaling), '''Class P with Telekinesis (Threw a planet-shaped meteor at Kouga) Striking Strength: Universe Class '''(Destroyed Kouga's Ultimate Pegasus Omega Cloth with a few punches) '''Stamina: Limitless Standard Equipment: Chronotector Armor and a scythe called The Shapes of Eigouring. Intelligence: 'Skilled fighter. Has battled for many years. Understand how humans operate and deviced a plan to get rid of them, to protect the gods. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' '''Steel Bolt Arrow: Saturn fires red arrow-like projectiles from his right arm, dealing plenty of damage against Pallasites. Steel Bolt Canon: A more powerful variant of the Steel Bolt Arrow. Saturn concentrates his Cosmo and fires a huge red beam from his chest, dealing more damage to his opponent. Pleiades Impact: Saturn burns his Cosmo and attacks with 7 huge meteors, damaging his opponent greatly. Pleiades Tempest: A more powerful of the Pleiades Impact. Saturn concentrates his Cosmo and several spheres surrounds him with different colors before launching it on his enemy, in the shape of Equuleus charging down it's opponent. Supernova Explosion: One of Saturn's strongest techniques. He gathers a huge ball of fire before launching it as his enemy with immense power. Chrono Eternal Conclusion: Saturn's supreme technique, where Saturn begins to raise his cosmo to immense levels soon after he joins his hands and concentrates all its powerful place in the cosmo that begins to form rays of energy, then he raises his arms high and with his hands shoots a huge blast of dense energy as a large sphere that destroys a huge area that is doing everything around Saturn is fully powdered, so it is impossible to escape this technique. The technique is so powerful that at the time it was applied, the energy waves formed by the coup were able to hit the Earth completely paralyzing the time of Saints Athena and Pallas who were there, who had not yet had his paralyzed times. Also, this technique was able to steal the universe's time. Other: '''Note that this is Subaru's god form profile. For his human form version see this profile. '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Gods Category:Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Manga Category:Male Characters Category:Weekly Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Manga Characters